Dusters All Around
by Beyond-obsession
Summary: Spike's Birthday! The Scoobies are putting on a play! (PG for one innuendo, not good at rating things!)
1. Default Chapter

Dusters All Around:  
  
Spike's birthday was coming soon, and all the Scoobies knew about it. All of them had different plans of how to celebrate the impending day. Xander was the first to suggest celebrating his birthday by killing him, but when met with nasty glares, he backed off.  
  
Willow wanted to make a big magic-fest for him, including a charm that would allow him to walk around in sunlight for a day or two, but as nice as that sounded, they didn't want to make him feel TOO welcome.  
  
Dawn wanted to give him something nice for his crypt, but off the odd looks, she quickly retracted the offer. This is where we join them.:  
  
"Come on, guys! Please let me do something!? How about I say a toast, and we just slip him some Holy Water in a glass??" Xander said, a mean look in his eye. "For the last time, Xander, NO! He deserves something! After everything he's done." Willow began, but Xander just jerked his head towards Buffy, who had yet to talk. Willow started again, "Well, that part was bad, but hey! We all make mistakes! I have. but, he has a soul, and he needs to feel more welcome!"  
  
Buffy was planning in her head. She knew all the ideas were good ones, even Xander's were well deserved. But, she knew she had to do something special. Then it hit her. "Guys, I think I know what to do," she said quietly.  
  
Xander, Willow and Dawn turned and looked at Buffy whom they thought was just lost in space. "You do, huh? Well, you should know. What's your idea?" Xander said with a touch of spite in his voice.  
  
Disregarding the mean remark, Buffy stated her idea, "I think we should do a sort of play. We each should pick a piece of Spike's history and act it out for him, like a tribute to him."  
  
Xander made a "phht" noise, but Willow nodded her head. "Yeah! That'd be fun! What do you think Dawn?" she asked. Dawn grinned and said, "Sure! I would love to," "You are NOT going to do anything that he has done in his evil years! Nothing more than PG rated!" Buffy interrupted. Dawn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, fine. Guess that means I'm stuck with.hey, there's nothing I can do!"  
  
Buffy hadn't shared the fact that Spike had been a poet, and figured now was the time to. "Well, there's one thing none of you guys know about him.But Xander, one mean remark and you'll face me, mmk?" she started. Xander nodded his head, he knew what it was like to face the Buffster. "Ok then, Dawn, you can be Spike before he was turned. William the Bloody. More along the lines of William the Bloody Awful Poet, but you can do that."  
  
Dawn's face twisted in confusion. "Spike.was.a GEEK?? Oh my GOD! Oh.wow.yeah I know, I won't bring it up.I guess I'll do that one.might make him a bit more than ticked though." Xander couldn't hold it in any longer. "You mean.mister big bad was a poet? I mean.heehee.sorry, that wasn't exactly mean.it's just." Xander broke down laughing at that point, and excused himself from the room, his laughter trailing down the hall.  
  
Willow smirked, but she said, "So, maybe he can be good after all, I mean, maybe big bad was just an air he put on to impress Dru, you know? Anyway, I think I'll be Spike when he came to Sunnydale the second time, but I'll need your help, Buff."  
  
"Sure, Will, anyway, I know what I'll be. but it's a surprise. So, what do you need me for." Buffy said, but was interrupted by Xander, "Ok, I'm done laughing now.I think I know what I'll be," he said, grinning evilly, "But Buffy, I think I'll need some.uh, help."  
  
Buffy glared at him, appalled, "Xander! NO! You can be pre-soul Spike, but I will not do it with you, especially in front of others!" realizing what she had just said, she turned to Dawn and blushed, "Hehe, just broke my own rule of age-appropriateness.anyway, so you want to be post-Harmony, pre- soul Spike? Ok, Dawn is pre-Spike, (Xander giggling in the background), Willow is post-Dru, pre-Harmony Spike, speaking of which, what did you need me for?"  
  
Willow giggled and whispered in Buffy's ear. "Ohhh, ok! Well, now we just need supplies! Will, Xand, I'll meet you at the mall, ok?" 


	2. Supplies

Chapter Two:  
  
The gang met up at the Sunnydale Mall around noon, and they headed off in separate directions looking for supplies. We'll start with what Willow went off to get.  
  
Willow headed off into a convenience store and looked around. She bought two six-packs of beer, and for herself, a Coke and a Slim Jim. She also looked around for some hot chocolate mix and a bag of marshmallows. Luckily, this convenience store was actually convenient.  
  
Willow's storyline didn't require much preparation, but she soon realized she would need a wig, because Spike never had red hair. She paid for her stuff and headed towards a wig store to see if they had a white-blonde wig. The lady behind the counter was none too helpful, but she came out of the store with a long light blonde wig that she could cut to look a little better.  
  
She then headed off to another store, we'll catch up with her later. Let's see what Xander's up to.  
  
He left the meeting spot and headed off to a hair salon. He thought about just getting his hair bleached there, but he wanted to surprise everyone, so he bought a kit and left the outrageously expensive store.  
  
He then went off to a smoke shop where he bought some smokes and a silver lighter. Next, he headed off, but Dawn is nearby, so let's see what she's buying.  
  
Dawn wasn't sure what to do for pre-Spike. All she knew was that he was pathetic. Glasses! That's it! She went to the eye doctor's and asked for glasses with no magnification, and she got to choose the style. She chose ones that looked kind of old.  
  
She moved on to a wig store. She had a very strong feeling that Spike/William did not have bleached hair when he was turned. She had seen his roots, and knew that his hair was brown under all the peroxide, and she kinda thought that it was long back in the old days, so she bought one that was just that, brown and long for a guy.  
  
She also bought a book of Shakespearian Poems to carry out with her. One thing left, she headed off for it. Now we pick up with Buffy, our heroine, who is headed toward the only thing she needed.  
  
She walked towards the leather store, to see all of her companions there. Of course they would be going there, they need dusters! Buffy came up to Dawn and told her they would buy one duster, they could share.  
  
They got everything, but Willow grabbed Buffy at the last minute, and told her they needed to head to April Fools. Buffy told Xander to take Dawn home, and that they would be home shortly. 


	3. Performance

Chapter 3:  
  
The gang met up at Spike's crypt around 7 the next afternoon. They had rehearsed at Buffy's house, and since today was the big day, they were there!  
  
As they met up with each other, they were surprised by the looks. Xander had bleached his hair, and was wearing a duster complete with smokes and a silver lighter. He was wearing boots and black jeans and a black shirt. The perfect imitation.  
  
Willow had trimmed and gelled the wig and was wearing it. She was carrying beer and a mug of hot chocolate, whilst wearing her duster. She had done her best to dress like Spike, but it was harder than it looked for Willow.  
  
Dawn was wearing a brown wig, glasses and carrying her book of poems. She was wearing the duster, and Buffy was just dressed as herself.  
  
Spike was surprised, though not overtly pleased to see the company. Buffy knocked on the door and was going to signal for the others to come. She kissed Spike a happy birthday, and waved for them to come one by one.  
  
Buffy said, "Spike, in honor of your birthday, we have put together an almost timeline of your life, but I have to go get prepared. So, watch and enjoy! She waved at Dawn and she came in. Spike would have blushed if there was blood running to his head.  
  
"Oh, she told you about that!? That's the last time I tell her anything. carry on." He said.  
  
Dawn smiled and said, "As you've probably noticed, I'm you pre-vamp. Note the glasses, hair and poems. I was a sweet guy, who was misunderstood and whose need for love was taken advantage of," she then walked back outside, and was followed by Willow.  
  
Spike squirmed in his seat when he saw her. She staggered in, obviously drunk, and holding the six pack. She just grinned.  
  
"Alduce me to introlow myself! I'm you after Dru left you. I was heart- broken, and decided to take Buffy's best friends for ransom, just to get my love back. I was in need of someone to talk to. And I love hot chocolate with marshmallows. Cheers mate," she said as she raised to mug of cocoa to her mouth. The beer was handed to Spike as a real gift.  
  
She then waved at the door and Buffy ran in wearing a skimpy top and a short skirt. Willow put his arm around her and said, "This is what I happened to run into after I failed to get Dru back. Ain't she a sight? Stupid bint gave me so much trouble, but she was easy to fool, until some idiot gave her books to read, right as I was left chipped and without a home! Oh well, I found someone else." she then waved at the door and then ran out. Buffy just grinned at Spike bouncing her head back and forth as clueless as could be. She followed after Willow.  
  
He smirked and said, "Thanks, Red," and he then grabbed a beer and sipped at it as Xander came in.  
  
He spat it out in a mist all over the TV in front of him, though it was off. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, due to Xander's feelings for him. He sighed, "Oh boy."  
  
Xander smirked evilly and started in an accent close to Spike's, "I'm you in love with Buffy. Unfortunately I couldn't get her to help ME with this, so here I am. I have a one-track mind and I cannot get enough love from anyone. The first cute person I see I'm with, and no second thought as to who I hurt. Happy Birthday me!"  
  
Spike glared at Xander, and Willow ran in, slapped Xander in the head and said, "We told you to be nice!" she then gripped her head as if the chip hurt. Xander shrugged on the way out and said, "I couldn't help myself." Willow mouthed "sorry" to Spike, he just shrugged and smiled.  
  
Buffy came in, wearing HIS duster, and her regular clothes. "I'm the Spike who wasn't there. I left after hurting Buffy very much, but I was right. I know it, and she does too. But to show her that I cared, I left to get a soul. It wasn't to compete with Angel, it was just to show that I would do anything. Buffy never really did anything after I got back, but she cared. She noticed, as well, trust me," she said looking right into his eyes.  
  
The Scoobies watched from the doorway and their mouths hung in amazement as Buffy took off Spike's duster, (which he had left at her house before he left) and gave it to him. But she didn't do that before giving him a kiss and whispering, "Happy birthday, Spike, I'm glad you're home."  
  
She waved at her friends and they came in and they held hands and bowed. Spike gave them a standing ovation, despite Xander's part. He walked over to Dawn and gave her a big hug. Same to Willow. He just kinda looked and Xander and nodded acknowledging that Xander's impression was accurate. He then walked over to Buffy and gave her a hug, which she returned by kissing him. Not deeply, just a kiss.  
  
But it meant a lot more. 


End file.
